User blog:CosmicSkyy/2020SE
2020SE: A Bear's Perspective '' I'll spell check and make this grammar better soon don't compare mine with others pls its stupid It was another normal day in Bee Swarm Simulator. The flowers were blooming, the bears chilling, and of course, every player from dallen05 to FortniteNinjaKmi were talking to each other, venting. I stood up on the hill and looked down at all of that. ''The players seemed to be pretentious, Making a big deal out of just a normal game? '' Suddenly I heard a faint yell. "Science Bear, I'm ready for your new quest! Helloooo? HEY! Over here!" I quickly looked back up and saw none other than midnight_light000001. "Oh, hey midnight. Ready for your new quest?" "Heck yeah! I've been waiting for like 10 minutes just to get your attention!" She declared. "Well, let's see," I looked at her quest menu. "Wow, you're finished! Here, take this stuff as a reward, you deserve it!" She quickly thanked me and left. Straight after Midnight went off B15MUTH appeared with all of his endgame equipment. "Hey, Science Bear!" "Welcome back, Bis," I said with a slight smile. "I just reached 10 trillion honey! Isn't that amazing?" "Wow," I said in surprise. "You've obtained way more than the last time I saw you! How are things going?" "I'm thinking about quitting the game, but I don't know yet. I don't want to leave all of this behind!" He chuckled a bit. "It's your decision," I said, looking down at the mountain. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Science Bear, Cya!" "Bye, Bis," I said as he left, too. I slumped down and thought for a moment. Is this all I'm for in this game? Heck, I can't even do what I desire the most! So then what's the point of living here?'' Unexpected noises were being heard in the distance. I thought nothing of it for a while, like it was just in my head until all the players started hearing it too. They all looked up cautiously at the sky but saw nothing, so they kept working. Stupid beekeepers. I took off to the bottom of the hill to find what the problem was. When I arrived at the bottom of the hill, I was greeted with nothing but stillness and silence. Everything was dead still, even the players, they were all frozen in their positions. I looked around. Abruptly from the corner of my eye, I saw something melt into a large puddle of goo. It was a Rhino Beetle located in the Clover Field. I was shocked and astonished at the same time. I quickly dashed over to the Clover Field to check it out. "Wow," I said, touching the gooey substance. I looked up and saw Brown Bear, looking frightened, so I went over to talk to him. "Hey," I said, looking up at Brown Bear. "Are you okay?" "H-Hey there, I-I'm Brown Bear," Came the response. Brown Bear looked behind him and gulped. I turned around and saw nothing but the Clover Field and the Goo all over it. I gave him a confused look. He repeated himself but more promptly and prosaically. I sighed and walked off. This is no use, I thought. Brown Bear is the only one who talks to me. If he won't speak then no one else will. I walked over to the hives and sat down. I overheard a fight between JoshDaPro07 and luckyflower05. "I look better in this dress!" Lucky said, glaring at Josh. "Uh, no way. I'm the chosen potato which means I'm the God of the world. I look better in a dress," Josh exclaimed. "You can't even see it under all that equip-" I started. "Shut up, Science Bear," Lucky said. I sighed as they continued to ramble on. I stood up and looked around. At the Red Cannon I saw OldGamer200 and LittleCarlos2146 looking through "Bee Clippings", terrorized. I looked over to the Red HQ and saw non-other than GumdropTheGummyBee, the amazing. He was talking to someone in a mask about "World Domination,". The same strange noises suddenly sounded again, and I quickly looked around and found that the noise was coming from inside the Gummy Bee. I moved to it and got a gumdrop ready and teleported to Gummy Bear's Lair. I fell face-first into the ground. I scratched my head and felt something icky trickle down my face. I sniffed at the smell for a moment, and to my surprise, it was glue. Litres upon litres of glue starting pouring down on me until I was stuck in glue from my paws to my shoulders. I quickly shifted my head and saw none other than the evil Gummy Bear, and… "GumdropTheGummyBee? What the-," "SILENCE!" Gummy Bear yelled. "I will dominate the world today and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" "But boss, " Gumdrop said. "You said we would work togethe-" Before Gumdrop could finish his sentence Gummy Bear instantly raised a paw and smashed him into a wall. He was killed and kicked from the game. I stood there, terrorized. "Now," Gummy Bear chuckled. "YOU'RE NEXT." I started twisting and turning and wiped all the glue off of my body before it could dry. I stood up and raised my paws. "Well, come on then! Give me your best shot!" said Gummy Bear as he laughed. I hesitated for a moment. If a player dies and gets kicked, they will be able to come back, but everything that's virtual won't, I thought. Suddenly, something came out of the teleporter. Both Gummy Bear and I turned around. "I still have the prettiest dress! You can't disagree!" Lucky shouted. "Uno reverse," Josh said, showing off his dress. "WELL, YOU SHOU-" They both turned around and saw us. "Even our dresses are more beautiful than Science Bear's," They both agreed. "I'm not wearing a-" I started, again. They both made some weird hand gestures before getting crushed by Gummy Bear. "Why are you doing this!?" I cried. "Because I want to and that's final! Now come here so I can kill you!" I quickly dodged all Gummy Bear's attacks. "YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT ANYWAY!" Gummy Bear retorted. Gummy Bear used some more attacks until stopping. He yelled, "IS SOMEONE SERIOUSLY COMING HERE AGAIN!? THIS IS WASTING MY TIME!" I turned around, and of course, Gummy Bear was right. It was another two humans, but this time with...Bee Bear? "WHAT THE...WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!?" Gummy Bear screamed. "My two servants and I are here to destroy this world. The only thing left here will be despair," Bee Bear said, while 3 Festive Bees arose behind him. "Yeah," the Humans said, revealing themselves to be cbk_guy and UchihaMadara176 (or Tahaym), Cbk with a hammer and Tahaym with a troop of Puppy Bees. "STOP THIS NONSENSE! I WAS HERE FIRST, THIS WORLD IS MINE!" Gummy Bear shouted. "That's it. Servants, ATTACK!" Cbk ran at Gummy Bear at swung the hammer in his direction. Gummy Bear was so delicate that he shattered. his remains melted into goo. Bee Bear laughed. Tahaym and Cbk both turned to me. "Now," Bee Bear said. They both charged at me. The Puppy Bees started biting at me. I quickly stole a pair of Gummy Boots and formed a goo trail behind me, causing Tahaym to trip and collided with his Puppy Bees and they all slid down to the wall, sending them to their deaths. Cbk grunted. he took out his hammer and started swinging away, one of the swings almost hitting me. he took another swing and I changed my direction midway, causing him to smash himself in the head, and died. Bee Bear rolled his eyes. "They were useless anyway. Time for the real battle," He laughed. An idea flashed through my mind. I ran across the Lair to the Glue Dispenser and pressed some buttons, and I was right. The door to control the game stood before me. Bee Bear came sprinting towards me, his Festive Bees not far behind. I quickly ran in and found a dead Onett on the floor. I shed a tear. Bee Bear was still trying to get ahold of me and his Festive Bees chased me around in circles. Luckily for me, I had found the control panel a few metres away. I leaped over a Festive Bee chasing me, when landing, kicking it in the face. It instantly died. Damn, I must be good at karate, I thought. I pressed a few buttons on the panel while punching and kicking Festive Bees around me. I had just finished defeating the Festive Bees, and Bee Bear was charging at me. He tried to crush me, and I sprang over to the other side, unintentionally pressing a "Reboot" button. the machine started overheating so much that it burnt my paws. Bee Bear was just about to crush me when suddenly, the machine erupted. We were flung and both of us crashed into the wall. Bee Bear was impaled by a sharp piece of metal from the machine and was killed, while I was engulfed in flames. I fell to my knees. This is the end, ''I thought. As I took my final breaths, I remembered something. ''I rebooted the game, so I will just be revived into the game! I took my final breath and died with a smile. I woke up on a strange hill. Where am I? I thought. I stood up and gazed at all the pretty flower fields. I couldn't remember a thing. I quickly noticed 6 beekeepers, all chatting and having fun. there were midnight_light000001, GumdropTheGummyBee, UchihaMadara176, cbk_guy, luckyflower05 and JoshDaPro07. They were all talking about a new game a player called 'GalaxyGourmet' made. Suddenly, the player called GumdropTheGummyBee ran up to me. "Hello!" He said, returning a quest. "Oh, um, here," I handed him a honey bag and some tickets. Is this my job? I looked at all the bees and players down the hill and smiled. "Pretty, isn't it?" Gumdrop said. "Yeah, you can say that," "Won't be when my boss and I destroy it all, " Gumdrop smirked. "Wait, wha-" Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE